Nightmare
by Zack Clyde Von Crisst
Summary: Kagura opened her eyes to a world where her brother wants to kill her. She then realizes that Kamui had been always there for her. [What the title implies is the summary, actually]. I own nothing


I miss writing OkiKagu fics… XD This story was originally a Fan Fiction for Prussia and Germany in Hetalia but I'm scared to post it so I did this. Enjoy ^^

Brother/sister love… not incest

I own nothing except for the concept of this story.

Cerulean hued eyes snapped open. The first thing the eighteen-year old Yato saw was the smiling face of her big brother. "Hmm, Baka-nee," he stated, sleep still lacing her voice.

"Oh, you are awake?" the red haired male muttered and his smile got wider. "Want to play a game, Kagura?"

Kagura shook her head. "I am still sleepy."

Ignoring the red head, the older one smirked and brought his umbrella out. His metallic blue eyes glinted darkly. Without any warning, he pulled the female out of the bed and slammed her on the floor. "I always wanted to know the feeling of skinning someone," he muttered.

Kagura's eyes widened and pushed her brother off. "What are you talking about, Baka-nee?" she asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

Kamui's smile was nothing of his happy-go-lucky, sadistic ones. It was a heartless, sadistic smile. "Come now, dear sister. I need someone for practice," he chuckled and held his blood gloved hand for the female.

Fear immediately gripped the female Yato's heart. She stepped back and shook her head. "I'm your sister!" she screamed.

"So?"

Kagura dashed towards the door, leaving her psychotic brother to laugh maniacally. "You can't run away from me, Kagura. I am faster and stronger than you."

It was pouring cats and dogs outside. Lightning cracked and thunder roared. The female, only clothed in her blue nightgown, stepped out of the house and darted straight towards the woods. "This is a nightmare!" he thought as tears suddenly welled up in her eyes.

"Kagura~" Kamui sing sang as he followed his younger sibling. "You'll catch a cold if you stayed out too long~!"

"No!" the female screamed and tried to run faster. "He~!" Before she could scream, Kamui had appeared before her and kicked her square on the gut. From the impact, Kagura's back collided with a tree. She lied there, trying to get the air back into her lungs. "Dammit!" she cursed.

Kamui pointed the barrel of his umbrella on the female's shoulder and pulled the trigger. Her sister cried in agony and clutched her bloody shoulder. "I found you," the male muttered and grabbed Kagura's hair. He then dragged the bloodied figure back to the house. He slammed the door shut and hurled the female on the couch.

Kagura was already crying. She tried standing up but a boot landed on her throat and she was again slammed on the floor. "Kamui," she choked.

The male Yato's smile was back on his face. He brought out a length of rope and in one quick move, tied his sister's hands behind her. He chuckled when Kagura's blue eyes pleaded him to stop.

"Kamui, stop," she whispered. She already knows what would happen next. Her gut says to scream and pray to every god, goddess, demon, nymph, and to Koenma that Kamui would snap out of it. She yelped when she felt a handkerchief cover her mouth. Next thing she knew a sharp pain jolted on her back. She tried to scream but the cloth on her mouth just muffled her shouts.

The red haired male stood up and wiped his brow. "That was nice," he chirped. He placed his uppers again and grinned at the panting female below him.

Kagura felt like that the pain would last forever. Thank the gods that her shoulder was in a much worse situation. "Let me go," she croaked.

Kamui laughed. Somehow, a dagger magically appeared in his hands. "My dear little sister, I am not finished with you."

"You already took my fucking~Mdsklfg!" the handkerchief got shoved inside her mouth. Her struggles were futile.

Kamui stabbed the weapon he was holding on the female's leg and started to carve he muscles out. His laughs were drowned by Kagura's muffled screams.

"No more! Please! Just kill me now!" the female thought, biting the cloth to lessen the pain.

When he was done with her right thigh, Kamui licked the edge of the blade with a maniacal smile. He started skinning the other thigh.

It was minutes of pleasure to the older sibling while it was centuries of torture to the younger one. Kamui started skinning the female in pure bliss. "Scream all you want, dear sister. It's already music to my ears," he called out over the roar of the thunder.

Kagura's screams were already croaks. She was barely conscious when the bloody dagger was raised high above the owner's head. "Why?" she asked ans closed her eyes when the weapon ca,e hurling down her throat. Somehow, she could still her brother's laughs. "Stop! Stop this nightmare! Stop it!" she yelled.

The beauty's eyes snapped open to stare at Kamui's smiling face. The umbrella was strapped on Kamui's back. "N-no!" she yelled and got out of the bed before the red haired male could process what happened. "I am not going to die in your hands!" the female yelled and glared at her brother.

Kamui blinked in shock. His younger sister's eyes reflected pure terror. The blue eyed male reached for Kagura but the female slapped his arm and dashed out of the room. "Ka-Kagura?"

Just like in her dream, the weather was bad. A sob escape her trembling lips as she looked for a place to hide.

Kamui, processing what happened, stared at his bruised hands. "Hmm," he hummed before realization slapped his face. "My sister had a nightmare!" he yelled and jumped out of the window and went looking for her sister. "Kagura!" he called out in worry. "You'll catch a cold!"

Kagura was huddled inside the hollow of a rotting tree. She shivered from the cold and tried to fight of the tears that were ready to fall. "He's going to hunt me down," she whispered to herself and again bit back a sob. When the familiar blue outfit passed by her line of vision, the red head almost yelped.

"Kagura! Come on, Hide and Seek is over!" Kamui yelled and swung his umbrella unconsciously. "Sister, talk to me!"

The younger Yato hiccupped. She couldn't take the pressure anymore and got out of her hiding place. She looked at the retreating figure and dashed to the opposite direction. "I don't want to die," she thought.

Kamui, being trained by the best, sensed his sister's presence behind her and quickly grabbed the younger sibling. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, examining the filthy female. "I finally found you" he stated with relief. "What happened to you?" he demanded when he felt the blue eyed female was still not fully awake.

The beauty thrashed and kicked the older one. "I am not going to die!" she repeated, trying everything in her Yato might to get out of Kamui's grip. Too bad for her, her captor is also a Yato, a stronger one at that.

"Kagura!" the male called our and shook her. "Stop it! Snap out of it!"

Kagura blinked a few times, waking herself from her half-slumber. When her innocent eyes focused on the drenched male in front of her, she broke down. "Kamui, nee-san, I'm so sorry!"

Kamui's blood-lusted blue eyes softened and hugged his sister. "It's okay."

The female clutched her brother's cloak as if it was the only thing that kept her intact. "It was so real," she sobbed and buried her face on his chest.

Lifting the beauty up, Kamui headed for their house. "Tell me what happened," he requested. When Kagura started relating her dream, Kamui almost yelled at her. Clearing his throat, he gave a gentle smile and nuzzled his sister's head. "You know that I will never do that to you," he stated softly.

"I love you, baka-nee."

"I love you too, my dear sweet sister," Kamui replied and opened the door. "Go take a shower and come back down so we could clean those cuts," he ordered as he unceremoniously dumped the female on the couch.

Fear flashed inside Kagura for a minute, recalling the scene in her dream. She whimpered and bit her lips shut.

Kamui, realizing what he did, took a step back and held her hands out. "I didn't mean~!"

"It's alright," Kagura muttered, snapping back to reality. She gave a goofy smile and walked passed her brother. "I would kill you if you ever raped me," she stated.

Kamui laughed in relief. "Off course you will."

When Kagura finished her shower, she met her brother, who was also fresh from the bathroom, inside his room.

"Sit," the older one chirped and pointed at the bed. He was carrying a dusty first aid kit. "Stretch your arm."

Kagur complied and let his brother mend her cuts. She was about to tell Kamui that they were Yatos and they heal fast but the mere gesture of kindness from him made her think otherwise. "Ne, Baka-nee," she mused.

"Hmm?"

"Back then. Two years ago, at Tsuki's place. Why did you attack me?"

Kamui kept quiet for some time, focusing on the bruise he discovered. "I was trying to render you unfit to fight," he answered.

"Why?"

"It's better that you are injured than dead. I was surprised when your father no. 2 caught you. I was just trying to save you from inevitable battle of Yatos there."

"I survived your deadly kick," Kagura boasted.

"Yes, but when you battle my assistant, you relied on your Yato blood."

Kagura bit her tongue and looked away in embarrassment. "You said I was weak. You hated those weaker than you," she stated, mostly to herself.

"Have you ever watched Naruto Shipudden when you were on earth?"

"No."

"Watch it. You'll understand my reason. I am Itachi and you are his younger brother who could not understand anything until Itachi dies."

"Kamui!"

Kamui laughed. "I was joking," he stated. "But Itachi's reasons are mine as well."

Kagura huffed.

"There," the elder one stated and fixed the medic kit. "You could sleep with me. It's better that you have someone to hold to after your nightmare."

"Thanks, Kamui-nee," Kagura smiled and tucked herself in bed. She felt his brother also dive into the bed. She closed her eyes knowing that she was safe.

Kamui closed his eyes, knowing that the most precious thing in his life is safe. "No matter what, I will be here for you."

I actually experienced this kind of stuff. Thank Koenma-sama my male cousin was there. ^^


End file.
